


Goner

by Djunn



Series: riren drabbles [5]
Category: Shingeki No Kyoji, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Reincarnation AU, attack on titan - Freeform, dream - Freeform, dreaming of his past life, eren's thougts, ereri, he actually dreams, riren - Freeform, sad I guess, still the poetic thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djunn/pseuds/Djunn
Summary: Only a little drabble inspired of a dream i made in October.The feeling you have when you don't belong to any place, and you want somthing that doesn't seem to exist yet/anymore. Eren experience it himself.Sort of reincarnation AU.Enjoy~
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: riren drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Goner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's been a month or so since my last drabble! Her i am with a new one. It still is a little abstrait as i'm describing things i've only felt in my dreams but still i hope you will enjoy it with your own comprehension.   
Feedback are welcomed, it always helps me improve and also see what you understand from my writings~

Light piercing the water through its molecules feels like hope. Something that awaits for you. When you're lonely in the bottom.   
The dream always starts with the ocean. Why? He doesn't knows. Maybe he wanted to be there. Deep down in the abyss of Earth's soul. Lonely, frozen without any cardinal points. Only him and his mind.   
Though he sees the light, it soon comes to fade. Hope fades too, right?   
Childhood dreams too. He wishes he would remember them, but only ghosts comes to his mind. Livid corpses. That always bear his eyes.   
The road facing him has the reflections of a trap. He feels like a villain. Bad, bad boy. He does pain. Create tears. Break happiness. 

There are people in front of him. Elders children.. . They seem terrified by him only. So the savior comes. There is him. The one who will stop his soul. From whom he would always wished gentleness but he gets the fist ! Powerful and so violent, it throws him back far...far..away.. .   
But dying by this man's hands wouldn't be that bad. It was a promise that the man would keep from the day they met. 

Eyes open again, he hears the volume of the water. He knows how big it is.   
"It isn't the ocean, it isn't the ocean, it isn't the ocean !!! '' Please let it not be the ocean...  
But the man's voice brakes through the waves, and relief gives him breath again. The voice tells him to come. And it so reassuring..oh so gentle that he wants to cry. 

" Eren..come.." 

So he run.   
Out of the ocean.   
Out of the space.   
Litteraly. 

To somewhere they belong. 

The road under his feet seems so real, and he jumps, jumps, jumps so high!! It feels like Moon's road. Gravity let his body be. He dances until he can reach the voice. A huge spaceship awaits for him, but he doesn't go in. He crawls on it until he reaches the edge of the aircraft.   
But when he finally stays still, Silence is the only one who hosts him in the empty cosmos. He becomes one with dark matter. The voice has gone again, and he's so high in the air that it frightens him to death.   
Facing his eyes, a clear, neat, empty road. He blinks. 

And then....he wakes up. And every thing is the same...   
The world is full of cities. Cars. And loud people.   
And the man doesn't exist anymore. Nor his reassuring voice. Not in this year. Not in this present. That soldier felt like home, way way waaay more than his own room. His own body.   
He knows his name. He knows him. He calls for him. He didn't want to hurt him. But he’s there unable to apologize.

Stating blatantly by looking at the ceiling he prays for his existence to cross his road. 

"If only you were there.."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end, until next time i hope you have a great Fall ^^ !!


End file.
